


A Gift For Yourself

by Zenrock



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, I just really wanted bb sucking v off okay, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenrock/pseuds/Zenrock
Summary: In which Kaz finds out the truth and instead of learning to accept it he outright rejects V and Big Boss is the only one that gives him the attention he needs (and wants)





	A Gift For Yourself

“It’s your choice, Ahab.”

 

It had been the fifth time the two Bosses met. Ishmael had driven his bike out to the coast of Seychelles to visit his doppelgänger once the truth came out. Kazuhira wasn’t prone to taking it well and neither of them expected him to. What they didn’t account for was Venom Snake being completely shunned out. So the real legend took to seeing his old medic himself. One appearance led to two, three, four, and before either of them knew it they were practically inseparable. The Phantom yearned for affection. Was he looking in the wrong place? Most likely, but it was better than the cold shoulder he continued to receive from his blonde comrade.

 

“You can leave Diamond Dogs, take your own path. This is your story,” Venom’s erstwhile commander went on.

 

It was growing more than tempting by now. He really didn’t want to leave all of his supporters behind, but having an executive officer who wouldn’t look you in the eye wasn’t helping. His icy glare made V feel like it was his fault, like he did something wrong. Resentment wasn’t what he needed when he found out his old life was stripped away from him. What Ahab needed was support, and he wasn’t getting it from Miller.

 

He was getting it from Big Boss.

 

The brunette with his hair in a short ponytail spared a glance at his other half. They both knew this was a terrible idea, possibly the worst idea yet. But V’s aforementioned leader made the choice seem easy and natural. Ishmael was the only one treating him with the same respect and dignity. Granted, he knew long beforehand, but no matter what the man of legend treated him the same. It was a relief, really, knowing there was someone that didn’t quite think of him differently. Being treated as if nothing changed or became altered. The feeling of acceptance, he assumed, made him feel a little better about the ordeal. And it was just what the stealthy mercenary was giving him.

 

Whether his emotions were reciprocated Ahab couldn’t tell, but thinking about how good Big Boss was treating him compared to a certain someone else stirred up feelings. They clouded his judgement, one thing led to another and he rose his flesh arm to grab his ex officer by the goggles draped around his neck. Next thing V knew and he had pulled his other side of the coin in for a sudden, rough kiss.

 

Ishmael was taken off guard very quickly. His lone eye blinked a handful of times and his shoulders stiffened upon instinct. Having his body double tug him in to press his lips against Big Boss’ was unexpected. However, it wasn’t rejected. Once Ahab’s commander registered what was going on his shoulders relaxed some. His eye fluttered closed and he leaned into the kiss his former medic was giving him. It was needy and feverish, yet it felt like it lasted for eternity.

 

When Venom eventually had to pull away, his gaze was cast down. He was embarrassed and slightly ashamed for acting upon his emotions like that. The other brunette chuckled lightly afterward. “I didn’t take you as so much of a narcissist, Ahab,” he joked. It let V know that the man in leather wasn’t put off; reassured him that he was fine and that it was welcomed.

 

Ahab’s blue orb shifted up to meet his previous leader’s then. He knew he was playing on how they were supposed to be the same person, and it made his eye roll before he snickered. “Oh, hush.”

 

Big Boss chuckled more at his look-a-like’s reaction just as he was pulled into another kiss, not as roughly this time. Venom’s hand moved from the legend’s goggles to the side of his face. He could feel his Phantom’s thumb caress his cheek while their beards scratched together. This kind of intimacy was a tad unfamiliar to the motorcyclist. He hadn’t experienced it in so long he had almost forgot what it was like.

 

V could taste all the cigars his partner smoked in his breath. Foul would’ve been a kind way to put it, though he didn’t let it stop him. He could tell Big Boss didn’t take very good care of his lips either, but the man was a damn good kisser all the same. It felt right somehow, moving his mouth against Ishmael’s like this. Like they were meant to stand together, Venom leaning on his companion’s bike while they shared their sentiments through ever growing passion. And when he felt his ex commander part his mouth for Ahab to slip his tongue in it felt even better.

 

The longer they kissed the hotter it was getting between them. What started as soft, tender kisses grew into wet and sloppy ones over time. The Phantom had to pull away just a few inches to catch his breath, one of his hands dangling around Big Boss’ neck while the other had itself planted on his shoulder. Ishmael himself had his arms wrapped around V’s back, with his fingers just above the other brunette’s waist. He felt exhilarated knowing his pseudo was as sexually charged as he was. It pushed the lone soldier to take it a step further.

 

The man with his hair down craned his neck to the right of V. He planted his lips on his doppelgänger’s cheek, pausing to hear him giggle before his kisses moved. One by one Big Boss trailed his way down Venom’s nape. Ishmael took notice when the man in his arms tilted his head back to give him more access, rewarding him with a soft bite under his chin. 

 

The abrupt pressure caused him to gasp quietly and his light pants turned a shade more sporadic. He could feel the other Boss’ fingers slide down to his ass, kneading at his cheeks hastily. V only hummed at the move. He wouldn’t tell his body double whether he approved of it or not. That didn’t seem to stop him, however, as his fingers persisted on toying with his slightly taller soldier’s arse. Ishmael’s nibbling rush continued while his fingertips massaged and pulled at V’s cheeks. Ahab wouldn’t dare say how good both of them felt combined, though he was certain Big Boss could tell by the bulge making an outline in his trousers. He had since stuck his leg between Venom’s thighs and he could feel the other brunette struggling to keep himself from grinding against it.

 

Ishmael laughed against his partner’s skin. “What, you’re going to deny yourself some enjoyment?”

 

V murmured something incoherent and the man of legend assumed it was a vague protest. He refused to let Venom hold out on him, however, insisting he gave into his urges as he lifted his leg up more. It earned the biker a shudder but nothing else. Big Boss then went with the surefire tactic, more pleasure. 

 

His hands began moving from Ahab’s ass to his chest, running across the fatigues he was wearing and pressing against his abs. What he wanted most was to rip them off of him, but that would be a waste of craftsmanship. It’d make quite an interesting story to tell as well if he chose to go back. So Ishmael stuck with feeling through the fabric. Delicately, as if V was a museum worthy piece of art, his fingertips glided up to his abs. They ran over his nipples momentarily and he paused when he heard Venom gasp again. It caused him to smirk, then sliding back down to play with them more through the clothing.

 

Ahab’s hips rocked a little at the newfound stimulation. The friction from just barely rubbing his crotch against Big Boss’ leg only added to it. His pants got louder now and his hand on his old commander’s shoulder tightened. Ishmael craned his neck lower, closer to V’s chest and moved his hand to try licking through the fabric. It wasn’t very successful, but he could tell it still got a rise out of his Phantom. He ground against the other man’s leg once more and groaned that time. This pushed Big Boss to do it more, flicking circles around Venom’s nipple and moistening his shirt. It made it feel wet and warm, causing the pseudo to groan still. 

 

Meanwhile Ishmael’s digits trailed their way down to Ahab’s waistline. He briefly paused what the work of his mouth was doing to shift his gaze back up at V. It was the kind of stare with a question behind it, one he needed an answer to before going any further.

 

Venom could tell Boss was itching to take off his pants, but he held off and waited for V to let him know he could. It was touching to know that he wasn’t going to do anything Ahab didn’t want him to, and in its own way it managed to turn him on even more. He gave Ishmael a brief nod, watching him eagerly unbuckle his life saver’s belt. The trousers weren’t pulled down just yet, however. Instead Big Boss resumed with tongue teasing V’s nipples while his hands ran into his boxers. He could get a nicer grip on his body double’s ass, promptly giving it a firm squeeze. Once more he caught the taller brunette groaning, making his preceding commander lean away from his chest to simper at him.

 

“You’re a lot more vocal than I expected you to be,” Ishmael taunted him. “It’s making me wonder how much louder you can get.”

 

Ahab felt his face flush at the erotic comment, zoning out at the thought of it himself before being brought back down by another hardened clutch on his ass.

 

Big Boss lowered his thigh from in between V’s legs to give himself more access. His right hand slid around to the front of his partner again, this time just a few inches above his girth. He kept his eye on Ahab, who bit his bottom lip and held his attention on the closing gap on either side of them. He waited still for another nod of approval before he did anything else, and when the Phantom attempted pushing himself against Ishmael’s hand he knew the other man was more than fine with it. As satisfaction built up inside, the legend watched how Venom’s eyebrow furrowed and eye shut when a few of his digits grazed over the man’s cock.

 

V tried once again to grind into the aging mercenary’s fingers. It was to no avail, though it showed the other man just how desperate for relief V was. Big Boss could’ve made his photocopy wait longer, but he himself didn’t have that kind of patience. Using his free hand he tugged Ahab’s pants down some to gain more space to work with. Cool air slipped through the now wider opening, reaching Venom’s dick and making him shudder with delight. His excitement had begun to diminish when he watched Ishmael pull his hand out of his Phantom’s boxers, however, and it became rather visible on his face. That wouldn’t last for long though, as the brunette in leather started coating his fingers in saliva. Slowly but surely, until all five of them were thoroughly saturated, and he stared right at Ahab while he did it. The one with a ponytail stared on in aroused shock, ogling Ishmael when his fingers weaseled their way back into his trousers. And when they wrapped around Venom’s girth he couldn’t keep himself from moaning out.

 

Big Boss tittered to himself over how quick his partner was to respond. He worked the man’s shaft slowly at first, gauging his reaction. Almost immediately, V was thrusting into his hand. He must’ve wanted this really badly. His former officer would be lying if he said he didn’t as well. He pumped Ahab’s cock a touch faster at the thought of just how eager he was, receiving a larger amount of breathy groans in the process. The legend couldn’t take it anymore. Between the sounds Ahab was making, the look plastered on his face and feeling how hard he was the biker had to retract his nieve. Using his hand wasn’t enough.

 

The shorter man caught V whining when he wasn’t getting anymore attention. He was about to say something before pressure put on his chest forced him to lean against the motorcycle more. The doppelgänger glanced at Ishmael with a perplexed look, despite this he didn’t raise any questions. There was a level of trust he had in that the one-time CIA operative knew what he was doing. Ahab’s eye stuck to what happened thereafter, Ishmael then pulling Venom’s pants down to his ankles. He went down with them, getting on his knees, and V then knew all too well what Big Boss was planning.

 

Ishmael’s gaze traced back up to Ahab as he unbuckled his own pants. He was able hold onto his bearings long enough to ensure he didn’t soil them. Kneeling to where his former medic could see him best, Big Boss pulled himself closer and at level with V’s girth. His hand wrapped around it another time, still slick from its earlier coating, and he basked in the way it made his Phantom look at him. He pumped it a few more times, listening to Ahab moan his name during the hospital incident. Ishmael didn’t want to waste anymore time then. His fingers relaxed and traced around the other brunette’s thigh. His other arm rose and he pulled V’s waist closer to his face, eye shifting to the man’s shaft and stretching his jaw to glide his tongue along the side of it.

 

Venom’s prosthetic gripped one of the handlebars as he watched his aforementioned commander put his mouth to use. When Big Boss closed it around his tip the body double’s eye squinted shut instantaneously. He could feel the war legend swirling his tongue around it, occasionally flicking at the slit before taking in more of V’s cock.

 

“Shit, Ishmael,” Venom groaned, struggling to keep himself from thrusting into his cavern.

 

Big Boss hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head back and forth at a slow pace. One of his hands move down to his own dick, just as desperate for relief as he pumped it in rhythm with his neck movement. His lone eye glanced up to meet Ahab’s when it opened again, half lidded and filled with desire. The Phantom’s flesh hand reached down to caress the side of his face. Seeing Ishmael in such a submissive demeanor gave him confidence. He managed to smirk at him while Boss sucked him off.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Venom breathed. “Take it all in.”

 

The brunette on his knees was caught off guard when he heard that. His eye widened a bit at the command. It was unexpected, and he liked it. With a new kind of stimulation his eyebrow knit down and he gained the confidence to take more of his pseudo’s dick in his mouth. Eye now closed, Ishmael steadily worked himself closer and closer to Ahab’s pubes. The further in he got, the warmer and more inviting he felt. And the more inclined V was to push himself in at his own pace. He willed himself to keep his hips in place, struggling still as he watched Big Boss take almost all of him in a matter of seconds. Ishmael focused on keeping his gag reflex from setting off as he stuck his tongue out under the base of Venom’s shaft. Just a few more inches and…

 

His eye fluttered open once more, staring up at Venom while he deepthroated him. V was shocked to say the least. Feeling the warmth and wetness envelope him entirely was amazing, and when Ishmael groaned the vibrations sent goosebumps up and down the former doctor’s back. Ahab’s flesh and bone hand moved from his commander’s cheek to his hair just as quickly as he held him there for a moment. Once the pressure eased up Big Boss pulled V’s dick out, leisurely, and right when he was all the way out he was chased back in again.

 

Venom couldn’t help himself now. His hips thrusted forward in a harsh movement. Taken aback, the true legend’s eye shot open and he gagged. Hearing that only made V want to do it again, and it earned him more gagging. The older agent could taste pre-cum mixing with his spit, and it brushed his ego when he knew he could get his double off with his mouth alone. Ishmael let Venom go at his own pace from then on, continuing to use his hand on himself and trying to sync it with Ahab’s thrusts. Boss held his chilling and lusty stare on V and moaned around him just to add to it.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ishmael’s replacement kept panting. He was getting close, closer than he would’ve liked, but with talent like Ishmael’s it wasn’t very easy to control. The foregoing brunette was about to cum as well, maybe even sooner than Ahab. His eye squinted shut and his moans grew more and more frequent. Until, soon after he let out one final, loud groan and spilled his seed all over the ground. Venom thrusted into him just a few more times then. He moaned Ishmael’s name through gritted teeth before cumming in his mouth in rapid spurts. V’s head tilted back when he finished, basking in the afterglow and regaining his breath. Big Boss had gotten his attention with a soft rub on his thigh and it brought the Phantom’s head back down. With a glint in Venom’s partner’s eye, he watched as the man gulped down every last bit of his semen before pulling himself away. He leaned back and licked the side of his lips just as Ahab extended an arm to help pull him to his feet.

 

Boss staggered a bit when he got up. After he regained his balance he crossed one leg over the other and Ishmael leaned on the motorcycle, facing V.

 

“So,” he started. “Are you coming along for the ride?”

 

Venom blinked at him three or four times, then broke into a giggling fit. He gave himself a minute to relax before replying.

 

“You know what? Yeah, I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> :,)  
> you can scream at me on shagohorrid (tumblr) and zenrock12 (on insta)


End file.
